shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Koda Koda no Mi
The Koda Koda no Mi(好好) is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit in which the user becomes the world greatest baseball player. Koda (好'') coming from Kouda {好打) meaning “Prefect Game”, in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub, it is called the '''Baseball-Baseball Fruit'. This fruit was original up for grabs in a contest of kids playing baseball, ironically enough. However the local children had fought over someone cheating and whose wasn’t, so from a series of fights and hand changing the fruit had made its way to Dr. Slugger and from which he had eaten it. Strengths The main strengths of this fruit are rather unique until the user, as shown by Dr. Slugger. He had shown to be able to produce and unlimited among of baseballs and as such, he is able to throw them at opponents with such fast speeds that they go up in flames because of the friction. He also has shown to be able to use bats as if they were swords and the user of the user fruit is able to hit a homerun every time they go up to bat. Weakness It would appear that user only will suffer the standard weakness of the devil fruit. Attacks Sokyu (速球, Literally Meaning "Fast-ball") the user is able to summon a ball of light that is able to size of a baseball and then they can throw it at amazing speed. Depending on what they wish, ranging from a very fast play to a very slow ball. But depending onto what some different affects are posses, Dr. Slugger has shown that most of his fast balls have the strength behind to knock down even an opponent twice his size. Plus with the added bonus that the balls could explode in a surprise attack at opponents. The with a slow ball, Slugger makes it go slow that he has the ability to manipulate to the point that it almost is like a firefly in which is just moving around. Until with a snap of his fingers, the orb can expose. In both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub, it is called "All Star Pitcher". *'Sokyu Juggle' (速球, Literally Meaning "Fast-ball Juggle") Taking a similar trick that one of his friendly rivals Indigo, but instead of using chemicals. Slugger will will summon several fast-balls and holding them similar to how Indigo had done. He will throw one after another, as he juggles these fast-balls. Of course he can still manipulate at just how fast his balls can go at opponents or other objects. In both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub, it is called "All Star Juggling Pitcher". *'Mass Sokyu Juggle' (速球, Literally Meaning "Mass Fast-ball Juggle") Again copying from his friendly rival, Slugger will form several of his small fast-balls into a massive one and then fire it at his opponents. This was shown to be very destructive as it destroyed a whole ship with, this King Bijou had first commented on this ability of Slugger. That it was Sluggers version of his own Hoitsumari technique. In both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub, it is called "Massive All Star Juggling Pitcher". Achi (一発, Literally Meaning "Homerun") Dr. Slugger will have a bat or pair of bats in his hands and often using them as swords. But he is able to hit a homerun against on coming attacks, this was first shown used against a devil fruit user that had the ability to throw flaming balls from his mouth. Slugger was able to hit everyone ball out of the park and back at the opponent. But Sluggar also is able to hit his opponents right out of the park, but for this he will need his mega bat. Which is basically a giant sized bat, in which he could hit opponents with. In both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub, it is called "All Star Homerun". Category:Kazekage21 Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit